Forum:Captures d'
J'ai ajouté cette catégorie Catégorie:Besoin d'une capture d'écran dans l'auto-catégorisation des modèles , et . Histoire de pouvoir facilement lister le "reste à faire" sur ce sujet qui prend beaucoup de temps. Par contre, ça n'a pas l'air de bien se lister pour les pages existantes. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment faire pour "rafraichir" ces catégories ? Alkinor 24 mai 2007 à 10:18 (UTC) :Normalement les modèles se mettent à jour avec le traitement de la file d'attente (sauf si ils ont été copiée avec ). Sinon tu peux toujours faire des blank edit pour accélérer le mouvement.--Ttibot 24 mai 2007 à 11:32 (UTC) :: Bah non, je vais attendre si ça se fait tout seul :) Alkinor 24 mai 2007 à 13:40 (UTC) :::Selon ce que j'ai lu ailleurs (Wikipédia surement), il suffit d'éditer la page de la catégorie ou les pages de catégorie, en commençant avec celle qui est plus profond dans l'arborescence. Quelqun veux tester ? ;-) — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 24 mai 2007 à 22:00 (UTC) ::Catégorie créée, on va voir si elle se peuple avec le temps. Une bonne idée en tout cas. Penser à modifier également. Jaxom 25 mai 2007 à 03:47 (UTC) :::C'est fait :) Alkinor 25 mai 2007 à 07:34 (UTC) : Lu sur http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Category : :"To refresh category pages with respect to the listing of a particular page (adding or deleting the entry), a null edit can be applied to that page: just applying section edit and saving without changes." :Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de programmer un truc qui sauve toutes les pages ? Je me vois mal faire le tour de toutes les pages pour aller les sauvegarder :( Alkinor 25 mai 2007 à 08:07 (UTC) ::Apparement c'est bon, la catégorie est peuplée. Jaxom 27 mai 2007 à 01:36 (UTC) :::Ce que tu demandais Alkinor, est faisable avec un bot. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne pour le moment et il semble certain qu'on ne sera pas une priorité pour les Admin Wikia. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 27 mai 2007 à 02:12 (UTC) :::: D'après ce que j'ai compris, on peut utiliser un bot : c'est un programme qui s'installe sur son PC et qui se connecte comme on le fait avec un navigateur. Il n'y a donc pas vraiment besoin d'avoir quelquechose d'installer sur le wikia. J'essaierais d'en installé un histoire de voir ce que ça donne ! Sinon, c'est super cool pour le peuplage de catégorie :) Alkinor 27 mai 2007 à 08:40 (UTC) ::Ah bon ? Tiens nous au courrant alors. ;-) — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 28 mai 2007 à 06:06 (UTC) ::: Aller je tente : http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Pywikipediabot Alkinor 29 mai 2007 à 09:22 (UTC) ::Si tu créé un compte de bot selon ce qui est dit sur ce lien (exemple : Alkibot), pense à prévenir que je lui donne le statut de bot (puisque je suis bureaucrate). Et ainsi, il n'apparaîtra pas par défaut dans la liste des modifications récentes à moins de cliquer sur "afficher robots". ::Cela semble assez intéressant. Merci pour le lien. Je vais peut-être en faire un aussi. Ce pourrait être utile pour quand Anet décide de changer des traductions, par exemple. ;-) — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 29 mai 2007 à 22:19 (UTC) :::Ah oui ça devient plus interressant sur le coup. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de fonctionalités côté serveur, mais si c'est côté client ca change pas mal de choses (quoi qu'avec ma faible bande passante pas tout le temps stable finalement non ca ne change rien pour moi, je ne peux pas les utiliser....). On va peut-être pouvoir lancer un projet "Français correct" de correction orthographique basiques des mots les plus courant (energie → énergie). À ce propos faut vraiment qu'on discute si on fait un français correct partout dans ce qui vient du jeu (cf ce que j'essaie de faire pour les objets), un mix des deux ou pas du tout. Même Alkinor s'y perd avec ses "Ecailleux" et "Écailleux" lol ;) Jaxom 29 mai 2007 à 22:34 (UTC) ::::Pour ma part, dans le texte des quêtes, j'ai copié tel quel. J'attendais de voir si on m'en parlerait... ::::Mais, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se servir d'un bot pour ce genre de correction à moins qu'il puisse insérer une note dans la volée disant qu'il y a une faute en jeu. ::::De plus, j'ai lu plus en profondeur le sujet et d'après la page m:Pywikipedia_bot_on_non-wikimedia_projects, on ne peut pas se servir de ça directement sur Wikia. Faut créér une "famille". C'est le genre de choses qui me rebute. Mais, bon, faut se laisser le temps d'apprendre alors peut-être d'ici une semaine ou deux pour ma part. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 29 mai 2007 à 22:49 (UTC) On dérive du sujet :) Alors j'en crée un nouveau : Forum:Bot Alkinor 30 mai 2007 à 08:14 (UTC)